


Quirrelmort Oneshots!

by A_shipping_kazoo55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Angst, maybe smut, more tags to come, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_shipping_kazoo55/pseuds/A_shipping_kazoo55
Summary: It's oneshots of Quirrel and Voldemort. what more do you need to know? also no angst.
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Quirinus Quirrell & Voldemort, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	Quirrelmort Oneshots!

I am taking requests to Quirrelmort oneshots. 

I will do:  
\- Fluff  
\- Maybe smut  
\- Friends to lovers  
\- Different alternate universes  
\- A very Potter musical universe or normal

\- Kinks

what I will not do:  
\- Angst  
\- Major character death (unless they also revive)  
\- Not consensual smut  
\- Underaged smut  
\- Threesomes

More to come!

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am taking requests. I will upload as fast as possible but prob once every other week. If you want to request, comment the idea. I will only write requests!


End file.
